


Critical Density

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aurora_novarum asked for Sam and Daniel, the need for speed. And all I can think of is Tom Cruise's crazy grin...</p><p><b>Critical Density:</b> The average density of matter in the universe today that would be needed exactly to halt, at some point in the future, the cosmic expansion. If the density of the universe is greater than the critical density, then not only will the expansion be stopped but there will be a collapse of the universe in the distant future. If the cosmological constant is zero, the universe will continue to expand (spread apart) indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Density

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Novarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/gifts).



“I feel the need, the need for speed,” Sam slurred, trying to stand, sweeping the coffee table clear of glassware instead.

“Top Gun!” Daniel shouted. 

Giggling, Sam fell on him. “You’ve been hanging around the Colonel …” she said, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

“Far.”  _*poke*_  

“Too.”  _*poke*_  

“Long.”  _*poke*_

Inches away, they stared, breathing the other’s breath until Sam broke. She buried her face, sobbing hard, her fists clutching his shirt.

“They won’t even let us go to Antarctica!”

 Daniel soothed her with shaking hands. “We’ll get him back,” he murmured, lips in her hair. “We’re better together.”


End file.
